Arrow and Canary: Battle To Save Star City
by changingdestiny40
Summary: During the ongoing war between Team Arrow and HIVE, Oliver and Sara must work to stop a drone Darhk has deployed as part of his grand plan before it destroys their city. Canarrow
1. Chapter 1

**This Canarrow story will be my first attempt at writing action scenes. I was only going to settle for simple stories because I didn't think I had the talent for action and decided to leave it to others who could do it justice. But now I'm going to give it a shot.**

 **Here's some background for you. Oliver and Felicity dated briefly shortly after the season 3 pilot but decided they were more comfortable as friends and broke it off. After that, Oliver and Sara rekindled their romance and later became engaged following Sara's resurrection and her soul's return during season 4. Roy has also returned and rejoined Team Arrow in addition to rekindling his own romance with Thea. Vixen is also a member. I added Roy and Vixen because they both will be appearing during the second half of its midseason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They belong to DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Oliver and Sara were busy fighting through a multitude of ghosts while attempting to make their way towards the large, menacing drone as it was about to takeoff. For months, Damian Darhk had been unleashing a multitude of terrorist attacks against Star City which had increased in scale and intensity and were claiming scores of lives, with the death toll continuing to rise, and it was all part of an insane grand plan of his for Star City which was to culminate in the city's complete destruction. And once its destruction was finished, he was going to do the same to Central City, Coast City, National City, Metropolis, Gotham, Nanda Parbat, which he was most looking forward to attacking, Tokyo, Rome, Moscow, Cairo, and other major cities around the globe.

Everything Darhk had been doing and what he intended to do was part of his and HIVE'S twisted, evil, psychotic plan to reset humanity by conducting his own version of Noah's flood, and his cruelty and mercilessness knew no bounds. As for the drone, it was to serve as the final stage of his plans for Star City, and its purpose was to launch six missiles whose explosions would release huge amounts of deadly gas which would engulf the city and lead to the deaths of millions in it. And it would serve the exact same purpose for those other cities Darhk was going to target once he was through with Star City.

During those months leading up to the present, Felicity had been doing her utmost to hack into HIVE'S network servers in order to retrieve information about what their endgame was but to no avail. She was however a determined woman and continued trying, especially as the ghosts' terrorist attacks were steadily getting worse.

Eventually though she had found the appropriate information and with the contents about the drone, and its intent horrified her and the rest of Team Arrow. There was no way they could allow this to happen. None of them knew however the drone's location, so they put together a plan in which they would locate and bug Darhk's phone and listen daily for updates. That mission was carried out by Thea and Roy while Diggle, Laurel, and Mari McCabe/Vixen served as the backup and lookout. The plan had gone without a hitch, except for some close calls in which they were almost caught, and the conversations the team heard on Darhk's phone had given them invaluable information which they used to foil many of his operations.

Back in the present, Darhk's phone discussions had revealed to the team the imminent launch of the drone and they started making plans on how to stop it. After a bit of discussion, it was decided that Oliver and his fiancé Sara would stop the drone while Thea and Roy would be dispatched to provide cover fire against the ghosts standing guard. Laurel, Diggle, and Vixen on their part would distract the rest of the ghosts nearby. And that's how Oliver and Sara found themselves at this very moment battling ferociously against the ghosts while Roy and Thea were raining down arrows against the other ghosts who kept coming. Oliver on his part was releasing arrows like never before and Sara was busy twirling her baton in quick, rapid motions against each enemy she came across while using her canary cry against them periodically.

"We have to hurry and get to that drone Oli", Sara said while busy engaging in hand to hand combat with one ghost.

"I know Sara, but we need to get through these ghosts if we want a chance to succeed", replied Oliver while ducking and dodging the rapid fire from their assault rifles and shooting them down one by one. But no matter how hard Oliver and Sara fought, or how much Thea and Roy covered them or how much Diggle, Laurel, and Vixen distracted one group of ghosts from moving towards Oliver and Sara's position, others kept coming in a never ending succession.

As the battle progressed, 6 ghosts managed to break through Oliver and Sara's defensive positions and began barraging them with various martial arts moves, kicks and punches. They managed however to repel them with Oliver returning their vicious kicks and was able to knock two of them down by swinging his leg in a circular arc against them and took down a third by taking that ghost's arm and flipping him over his shoulder after which he swung his bow against the ghost's head, knocking him out. Sara on her part neutralized the other three by simultaneously using her canary cry against them, and while they were disoriented, she used her baton to knock each of them off the ground which in turn sent them crashing onto their backs unceremoniously.

"We can't keep this up Oli, we need to do something now if we're going to reach that drone in time", Sara said desperately while she and Oliver continued to struggle to get through the oncoming ghosts.

"I know honey, and I have an idea on how we can succeed", replied Oliver who quickly went on to explain his plan to her.

"I like it, let's do this", she responded, after which they put their plan into motion while asking Thea and Roy to continue launching cover fire for them. As the next wave of ghosts surged towards Oliver and Sara's position while mildly distracted by the cover fire, Sara turned her canary cry to its highest frequency and released it onto them, causing them to crouch down and cover their ears from its intensity. While Sara was doing that, Oliver nocked an explosive arrow, one which was designed to have a very wide blast radius, and shot it right into the center of where the ghosts were standing. The resulting blast caused huge shockwaves which sent them flying through the air and cleared a pathway for Oliver and Sara who both took advantage of it and hurried to the drone. Once there, they immediately flung themselves onto it as it began to ascend into the air in order to begin its rain of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

Oliver and Sara were hanging onto the drone for dear life as the speed of its ascension accelerated until it was all the way up in the sky above and flying towards the first of six key points which would serve as targets for each missile. Those key points were the areas surrounding Palmer Tech, City Hall, the SCPD Prescient, and the Star City news headquarters. The other two key points would be the Glades and finally the center or heart of the city. The two heroes struggled to maintain their grip as they climbed from the drone's side to its top surface. Oliver made it to the surface, but Sara slipped and was hanging precariously over the side.

"Don't worry honey, I've got you", Oliver immediately called to her as he quickly reached downwards and took ahold of Sara's forearm and began pulling her up. The drone then tilted dangerously as it flew, causing Oliver to almost lose his balance and nearly let go of Sara, in turn causing her to let out a slight scream of panic. Oliver however managed to keep his hold of his fiancé's forearm and used his free hand to take ahold of her other forearm. With both of her forearms in his grasp, he was able to pull her up onto the surface on which he was standing and then pulled her into his embrace which Sara eagerly and gratefully returned.

"Oh Oli, for a moment I thought I was going to fall off and die", she exclaimed with tears while breathing heavily as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around her fiancé.

"You know I'd never let that happen Sara. I love you and you mean so much to me. I already lost you once last year and there's no way I'm losing you again. Always know that if you ever fall, I will be there to catch you, always", Oliver responded soothingly while lovingly stroking her hair. They then disentangled themselves from each other and returned their attention to the matter at hand, which was stopping this drone of death as it drew closer to its first target and began to disengage its first missile.

While the drone was in the process of doing that, Oliver and Sara both took from their respective pockets two large cylindrical shaped bombs each and prepared to attach them to the drone. At that moment, a dark HIVE Fighter Jet appeared in the sky and began firing laser shots relentlessly at the couple, forcing them to take cover.

"Darhk really doesn't want us to save our city does he?", Sara asked with consternation while dodging the hail of enemy fire bearing down on them.

"No he doesn't", responded Oliver with aggravation in his own voice as he also did his best to avoid the shots the jet was sending. "But we're not going to allow him that option."

"Agreed", replied Sara resolutely, and with renewed determination, they took the bombs they were holding and fastened them onto the drone and then set the timer on when they would go off. But they still had to keep avoiding the continual enemy fire from the HIVE Jet.

Just then, deliverance suddenly appeared in the form of an ARGUS aircraft piloted by Lyla who engaged the opposing aircraft in combat. It took a while, but eventually she gained the upper hand and was able to shoot down the HIVE Jet from the sky, causing it to fall back to the earth in a fiery crash. Afterwards, she piloted her aircraft right next to where Oliver and Sara were on the drone and opened the hatch.

"Get in quickly", she called out to them after which they moved to do exactly that, greatly relieved by the timely rescue. They ran hurriedly across the drone's surface to the waiting aircraft from which Lyla reached forward, and after grabbing ahold of Oliver and Sara's hands, pulled them aboard. She then accelerated the engine and they all flew off while putting enough distance between themselves and the drone. As they looked out the window, they watched as the bombs finished their countdown, the result being a massive explosion that annihilated the drone and illuminated the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

"We really did it Oli, we really managed to stop that awful drone before it destroyed our city", Sara said in awe while leaning on her fiancé's shoulder, overwhelmed by the fact that they actually succeeded despite the obstacles that kept coming towards them.

"Yes we did my love, and we did it together", agreed Oliver, reveling in the facts that he not only had the woman he truly loved by his side, but also that his city was still living. When Sara had nearly slipped and fallen off the drone's side, she wasn't the only one who was frightened during that moment. Oliver himself was feeling terrified when it happened, afraid he was going to lose Sara yet again. But this time, he saved her.

Taking a moment to reflect on the other times that he had failed, he realized that no matter what, she had always managed to survive and return to him. When he first lost her on the _Gambit,_ they had reunited on the _Amazo,_ then when he thought he lost her for real on that boat during his first battle with Slade, they were reunited yet again in Star City, and then when it really looked like she was gone for good last year after being stabbed in the abdomen due to Malcolm's machinations, she was miraculously resurrected by the Lazarus Pit and once more returned to him. It was as though no matter what, they always found their way back to each other. For Oliver, it was their destiny, a sentiment that Sara shared.

As they continued their flight, Lyla began filling them in on what had happened on the ground. She revealed that after Oliver and Sara jumped onto the drone, Roy and Thea went over to help the rest of Team Arrow who were still battling the ghosts on the ground, and, with the help of ARGUS Special Forces who joined the fight, the ghosts were subdued, rounded up, and arrested. That was the good news. The bad news was that Darhk had escaped yet again and seemingly vanished into thin air with the rest of his associates, information that caused Oliver to curse and slam his fist onto the floor of the aircraft.

"I can't believe that man got away again", he exclaimed with fury. "And after what he tried to do to my city and what he's planning to do. I swear that when we meet again, I'm going to kill him. In this case, I'm making an exception to my 'no kill' vow just for him. I may have brought this darkness upon my city, but I can fix it which means that it's my responsibility to end it."

"And I will be there with you, standing at your side and helping you when the time comes", Sara responded determinedly, clutching the hand of the man she loved as she gave him her full support in his planned endeavor to end Darhk's reign of terror once and for all, not just for their city's sake but for the sake of the entire world. Oliver squeezed her hand in return and then pulled her to him for a deep, passionate kiss which she returned. Lyla happened to turn her head towards them at that moment while still flying the aircraft and smiled at her friends expression of love for each other, felling grateful to have that same love and passion with her husband. They all continued on towards their destination where they'd rendezvous with the rest of Team Arrow and the ARGUS Special Forces who helped them in order to figure out their next move, each of them knowing that while they had won tonight's battle, they still had to win the war against Darhk and HIVE. And the war wouldn't be won until complete victory was accomplished.

 **The End**

 **A/N Oliver's quote about his responsibility to end the darkness came from the grave scene when he spoke to Barry. Also, the reason I used gas as Darhk's weapon of choice is because the conversation between him and Oliver about gas chambers on "Blood Debts" seems to imply that his plan involves gassing everyone. I also included those other cities he plans to attack in my story because it's clear his plans are global on canon. Finally, Metropolis and National City were mentioned because it's possible "Supergirl" is in the same universe as the Flarrowverse and because the Flash newspaper from the future mentions the Waynes name. And if the Wayne family exist in the Flaarrowverse, then Gotham must also exist. And Rip Hunter did say he saw men of steel die and dark knights fall.**

 **The reason I've written this story along with my other Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) and Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) fics is because while I ship Olicity, I also ship Canarrow and want to draw attention to them. I also want to see what an Oliver/Nyssa pairing would be like on canon. And there's more than enough Olicity on this site anyway (over 1,000). My main goal is to create a large, popular Canarrow and Assassin Cannarrow fandom that rivals Olicity in size while providing the "Arrow" writers with these alternative pairings in order to show them which pairings those of us who ship Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow want to replace Olicity if it ends on canon. And I don't Oliver to be with Laurel. Another goal of mine is to have 1,000 Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow stories on this site. But I REALLY need help from all of you who support me, this project, feel that there's enough Olicity, and don't want Oliver/Laurel to be endgame on canon and urge you to PLEASE join me in filling up this site with Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow. A few other authors have agreed to join me and two of them have posted a few of their own fics, but I would like to ask for more people to join us. PLEASE help me reach the 1,000** **th** **mark since I can't do it alone. And your fics can be whatever length you want.**

 **If anyone wants to write a prequel or sequel to this fic, PLEASE go right ahead. You have my permission!**

 **Here's a new Canarrow story challenge for anybody who wants it: In it, Team Arrow join forces with the Legends Of Tomorrow in order to stop Darhk and Savage who've joined forces. And while Oliver is with Felicity, Sara is involved with Ray, which the writers strongly implied would happen on canon in "Legends". It's ironic since with Olicity and Rasara (my name for Ray/Sara), the writers have switched the couples around. Back to my challenge, even though Oliver is with Felicity and Sara is with Ray, the two of them end up back together while Felicity and Ray rekindle their romance. Basically, the fic starts Olicity and Rasara but ends with Canarrow and Raylicity. But no infidelity involved please!**

 **Happy New Year to everybody.**


End file.
